kagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Welcome to this guide to KAGIC (Kindergartens and Gem Incubation/Creation). This guide will go over the basics and goals that you can optionally set in your Minecraft world when playing with this mod. Preparation Things you'll need: *Gem Staff *Gem Base Gem Staffs are top priority when playing on a new world. The Gem Staff allows the player to tame/align a Gem, any easily poof them for easy transport. They also help with the creation of Warp Pads. You may be wondering, "Why would I craft this item if I don't have a Gem/Warp Pad yet?" The answer to that, is that you may run into a chest within a structure that contains a cracked Gemstone, (Which can be healed by crafting it with a healing potion, giving it to a Rose Quartz, or throwing it into some Healing Tears Liquid). Furthermore, Gem Staffs can name a Warp Pad, making them useable with a Warp Whistle. This is a good reason to always be prepared. Gem Bases are used as seeds, which eventually turn into a fully (at times) grown Gem. These can be found within structure chests, or by crafting. Most of the resources for Gem Bases are found within the nether, which gives you an excellent reason to traverse the Nether. Machines Things you'll need: *Injector Once you have a Gem Staff and a Gem Base, it's time to create the 3-part machine that will inject the base into the ground. You should take location into consideration when you are trying to grow certain Gems, by aiming for their crux. Try to find a nice, tall area with air at least 9 blocks away from where the top of the injector was placed. The taller the area, the more bases you'll be able to inject. The base that has successfully burrowed into the ground will turn into a Gem Seed and after a few minutes, and will possibly turn into a fully grown Gem. In some cases, Slags will appear in place of your Gem Seed. Gems Since each Gem has their own dedicated page, along with Gems existing, This list will quickly scan through what you need to know. Gems can be either combative or non-combative. There is also a chance that they can emerge as prime or defective. Combative Gems are: *Quartzes *Rubies *Hessonites *Topazes *Rutiles Non-combative Gems are: *Lapis Lazulis *Pearls *Sapphires *Peridots *Zircons *Aquamarine *Bismuths Combative Gems are excellent for going into mines or traveling at night, as they can guard you from enemies, or even heal you. Non-combative Gems are excellent for a variety of things, such as farming, repairing, and acting as mobile storage units to name a few uses. Enemies There are currently only four types of enemies that are possible to run into that are introduced into this mod. The enemies are: *Corrupted Gems *Shard Fusions *Slags *Rebels Corrupted Gems spawn around Gem Ruins, and take on the form of horrifying beasts that have lost control of their physical form and their minds. Shard fusions are Gems that have been shattered and then been forced to fused onto another type of Gemstone. Their hostility is caused by the lingering ability to try and repair themselves. Slags are the result of an area that doesn't have enough resources to even grow a defective Gem. Rebels are Gems that have decided that they no longer want to serve you, and would rather fight against you. Some Rebel Gems are more threatening than others, such as Rebel Peridots having the ability to make unaligned Gems into Rebels. Structures and Biomes There are many structures in KAGIC that can be explored. Within each structure, you will find some type of treasure and/or Gem. Three of these structures also introduce unique biomes. The 4 main structures that will aide you the most early on in KAGIC are: *Warp Pads *Rose Quartz Fountains *Small Arenas *Kindergarten Control Rooms The Warp Pad can spawn both naturally and be created by the Player. This structure acts as fast transportation, allowing the player to warp to any location that has an active Warp Pad. If the player doesn't have a Warp Whistle, they can command a Gem to warp them to their desired location. The Rose Quartz Fountain can spawn in both the jungle and swamp biomes, but they'll be covered in leaves and dirt. The fountain contains Healing Tear Liquid, that can repair a cracked Gemstone. The Small Arena spawns around extreme hills biomes. Within its chests will be armor, weapons, Rubies, and a Warp Whistle, which can be used to active a Warp Pad without the need of a Gem. The Kindergarten Control Room spawns in a unique biome called the Kindergarten biome. In this biome, there is a chance that a defective Quartz will spawn (similar to how Amethyst, from Steven Universe, emerges from her Kindergarten too late). It may take a bit of searching to locate the Control Room, but once you find a stairway in the ground leading to the bottom, there will be a dispenser that contains a Gem Staff and music discs on the ceiling. Be aware that not every Kindergarten Biome may contain a Control Room. Thank you for taking the time to view this guide. Enjoy colonizing and sucking the life out of your newfound world! If you like the mod, try out addons and other mods that can add to your KAGIC experience. Compatible Mods and Addons (For Minecraft 1.12.2) *Galacticraft *Advanced Rocketry *Pam's Harvestcraft *Addons Category:A to Z